Talk:Microsoft Sam Easter Egg
Proof With Videos; Headline on HBO This Egg is real. This post from HBO does a much better job of explaining the nuances of the egg than I could ever hope to. The link to this exact item is: Happy Easter, Marty. There are files availible on the HBO page that should be credible enough to prove the truth of the egg. May 21, 2008 Happy Easter, Marty. So, yesterday's news of a brand-new egg in Halo 3 got me thinking... what if there are more? Well, there are. Lots of people know about the Seige of Madrigal egg at the top of the structure at the end of the Covenant level... but did you know that there's ANOTHER egg on the OTHER side of that same structure? (Same location, but on the right, instead of the left.) This one wasn't found before now, it seems, because there is a time factor in the trigger; if you stand in the right location, you can hear a number of computer-generated voice clips, but they don't start for two or three minutes after you arrive (and each additional one takes ANOTHER two or three minutes). I've made a short movie showing the location of the trigger (and the various clips you can hear) - grab it in WMP9 (14 mb) or QuickTime (11 mb) formats. Judging from the content of the clips, this one looks to be aimed at Marty O'Donnell... by the audio crew. Hi, Marty! (Louis Wu 17:26:52 UTC) lfmao i was trying to get to siege on madrigal song but i accidently went on the opposite ledge and i found this!!! Then i checked on youtube if more people knew about this. When I was waiting for siege of madrigal to play i just left my tv to get some chips and then i heard sam i said "wtf did my computer just play arby n the chief by it self?" and then i went inside but i found that sam was on my tv! thats how I found it. Picaflor 20:34, 22 October 2008 (UTC) Should be Deleted This should be deleted, because its easy to fake by uising notepad and narrorator--GeneralKits34 20:24, 17 October 2008 (UTC) No actually it is real. I've done it also. Plus the video is by the Halo 3 Tricks team, they don't lie on their tricks, and if they do they would say.--Grubish360 Message Me • 20:28, 17 October 2008 (UTC) Do you need to start from the beginning of the level to hear it because I started it on Rally Point Bravo on Normal and after waiting for 10 minutes I still didn't hear anything. SQ G T3rr0R 21:08, 17 October 2008 (UTC) Ive written you need to start from the beginning at normal or higher it works.--Ammaraskar 01:56, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Pending For Deletion Can someone post up their video of the glitch to make this article about the glitch more valid? I've tried the glitch through different methods and have yet to achieve the glitch. Heck, I even waited for 30 minutes and nothing pops up.... KAC- 19:53, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Kac. I have tried it it should work. Make sure you go up the wall and make sure its done on normal or higher from the beginning because it works for everyone else including me.--119.30.82.65 23:23, 18 October 2008 (UTC) The glitch is basically similar like the Siege of Madrigal easter egg. The only differences is that it is on the right. I've done this on all difficulties, waited for 30 minutes, replayed the video in Theater Mode with Volume pumped to the fullest... yet found nothing... so, to support that this Easter Egg is true, please post your video (Youtube, etc)... KAC- 18:48, 22 October 2008 (UTC) Looks like Picaflor 20:34, 22 October 2008 (UTC) has some proof --USERNAME (User talk:Ammaraskar) 10:08, 23 October 2008 (UTC) Glitch? This is an easter egg, not a glitch. Could this please be renamed appropriatly?--Lord Laos 06:53, 14 November 2008 (UTC)